gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Asian F
Asian F is the third episode of Season Three of Glee. It will premiere on October 4th, 2011. It's written by executive producer Ian Brennan and directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon. Source Summary *After Mike Chang scores an A- (otherwise known as an “Asian F”) on a chemistry test, his father orders him to drop out of New Directions to focus on academics; the edict forces the young performer to choose between pleasing his parents or staying true to his dreams. *Following some encouragement from her new boyfriend, a confident Mercedes delivers a phenomenal audition for the part of “Maria”; forcing a head-to-head callback against previous favorite Rachel to determine who will get the prized role. *Brittany enters the race for senior class President, and proves a formidable opponent. *When a worried Will wonders why Emma has yet to introduce him to her parents, Coach Beiste encourages him to take the initiative. * Someone in the club will make a shocking announcement. Source Press Release PARENTS JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND ON AN ALL-NEW "GLEE" TUESDAY, OCTOBER 4, ON FOX Rusty (guest star Don Most) and Rose (guest star Valerie Mahaffey) Pillsbury pay Emma a visit and we get a sneak peek into her deep rooted issues. Meanwhile, Mike Chang (Harry Shum) struggles with his grades and his parents (guest stars Keong Sim and Tamlyn Tomita) step in to make sure he stays on track on the "Asian F" episode of GLEE airing Tuesday, Oct. 4 (8:00-9:01 PM ET/PT) on FOX. (GLEE-303) (TV-14 D, L) Source Spoilers/Rumours Plot *According to Ausiello, this episode is so well written that it will be inducted to the Glee fans' "Hall of Fame" (alongside Wheels and Grilled Cheesus). Source *This episode features 3 plot lines: Source **'Rachel vs. Mercedes': Auditioning for the role of Maria will be the main storyline Source **'Emma's parents:' Will's insistence on meeting them. Source **'Mike's parents:' Confronting them about his future and dreams. Source *The leads for the school musical are announced in this episode. Source *Despite only referencing Tony and Maria thus far. Anita is also cast in this episode. Source *The Cast list is posted near the end of the episode. It is posted after and not before It's All Over. Source *The 2 cliffhangers from last week are brushed aside and not mentioned at all. (Quinns return and Blaines choice). Source Mike *Mike's parents will be introduced in this episode. Mike has plans to be a dancer when he leaves high school, but his parents have different plans for him. Source *Mike's parent's will be played by Tamlyn Tomita and Keong Sim. Source *Mike sings in not 1 but 2 songs. Source 1 Source 2 *One of Mike's songs has been rumored to be 'Cool' from West Side Story.Source *Mike sings in a Dreamgirls song. Source *The most emotional moment in the episode goes to Mike. Source *Mike will teach more booty camp. Source *Mike will audition for West Side Story, but not for the role of Tony. Source Tina *Tina meets Mike's parents Source *Mike's parents do not approve of Tina Source *Tina's relationship with Mike will be pushed to the limits Source *Jenna hinted that Tina and Mike will struggle and that we'll have to see if they can last through it. Source Kurt, Finn, Blaine, Santana and Brittany *Kurt and Brittany have a very big fight about running for Class President.Source 1 Source 2 *Kurt and Blaine have a sweet scene outside the school involving some very light PDA. Source *Brittany performs "Run the World (Girls)" in hope to get votes for her Senior Class President election. Source *Finn is forced to choose between Rachel and Kurt. Source *Kurt is giving Blaine flowers. Source *Their is something imperfect/curious/odd about the Blaine-Kurt flowers scene. Source *Brittany's campaign message is going to appeal to some NDs more than Kurt's campaign. Source *There is a tiny Brittana moment before Run the World.Source *Santana may be back in New Directions in this episode. In the promo, she can be seen sitting next to Brittany at 17 seconds. Source Source *Santana royally disses Kurt. Source *The Santana-ND situation is resolved early, quickly and casually. Source *Santana will try out for West Side Story. Source Puck and an unnamed Woman *Puck gets a "new" woman. Source *She is someone we are familiar with (from season 1). Source *It has been described as 'A riddle wrapped in an enigma'. Source Rachel *Rachel's storyline in the episode is not tied to Shelby's. Source Mercedes *We will see a different side of Mercedes, to the point that its like "Oh My God! Is this really Mercedes?" Source *Mercedes is fed up with Rachel getting all the solos. Source *A surprise twist will involve Mercedes that will change New Directions. Source *Before the diva off, Mercedes does something that causes New Directions to have a problem with her. Source *Shane (Mercedes boyfriend) is supporting Mercedes and thus she is briming with confidence. She's no longer satisfied with just 'approval'. She wants to be recognised as the star she is. Source Will and Emma *There will be a "fantastic scene" with Will and Emma at home. Source *Emma's parents are "ginger supremacists". Source *It is rumored that "Fix You" will be sung to Emma Source *Will and Emma have a scene toward the end of the episode. Source 'Scenes' The following scene have been filmed: *Rachel with Artie and Mercedes. Source *Tina and Mike. Source *Rachel and Coach Beiste. Source *Mike and Principal Figgins.Source *Brittany's dancing scene. Source **Writer Mattew Hodgson tweeted that Heather, Dianna and Naya were killin it, as he put it. He also said: "Badass moves," meaning they could have a number together, though this is not certain. Source *Finn and Puck in Will's Spanish class. Puck asks Finn to help him do something. Source 1 *Shane, Coach Beiste and the football team. Source *Rachel will be in the finale song. Source *There will be a Mike and Tina scene in the hall with a twist. Source *One of Glee's all-time funniest crowd moments comes during Run the World, by the way. Source Production *Female student type extras were casted for a large shooting day (9/1/11). Source *They are rumored to be an all-girl marching band. Source Source 2 *Lea tweeted that she has been in a gymnasium with 500 dancing girls.Source *Run the World (Girls) took 14 hours to film. *Brittany leads, Santana joins in, and then a ton of people get involved. Source 'Music' *Lea and Amber were in the studio recording Source 1Source 2 **Lea was there twice. Source. **Lea and Amber recorded a duet. Source *The girls dance number 'Run the World (Girls)' in a newly released promo. Source *This episode features at least 1 song from FAME and Dreamgirls. It also features 1 song by Coldplay. Source *Naya has a part in Run the World (Girls). The source is very reliable, and has been correct in the past. Source *Song order Source *One of the songs is a New Directions Booty Camp number. Source *It's All Over is not the rumored Diva-Off and actually happens before it. Source Songs These songs are all confirmed by Amazon Source *'Spotlight' by Jennifer Hudson. Sung by Mercedes. Source Source 2 *'Run the World (Girls)' by Beyonce. Sung by Brittany and Santana with WMHS girls. Source Source *'Cool' from West Side Story. Sung by Mike. Source 1 2 34 *'It's All Over' from Dreamgirls. Sung by New Directions Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *'Out Here On My Own' from FAME. Sung by Rachel and Mercedes . Source 1 Source 2 *'Fix You' by Coldplay. Sung by Will with New Directions . Source Guest Stars Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Cast *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste *Keong Sim and Tamlyn Tomita as Mike Chang Sr and Julia Chang (Source) *Don Most and Valerie Mahaffey as Rusty and Rose Pillsbury (Source) *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes (Source) *James Earl III as Azimio Adams (Source) *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane Photos Brittany for Senior Class President.png Screen shot 2011-09-27 at 10.07.27 PM.png Hallwayviewrachelkurtseason3.png Glee_Season_3_Episode_3_Asian_F_1-4633-590-700-80.jpg|Mercedes & Shane Glee_Season_3_Episode_3_Asian_F_2-4634-590-700-80.jpg|Klaine Glee_Season_3_Episode_3_Asian_F_3-4635-590-700-80.jpg tumblr_ls7l71Zd4j1qagqgmo1_500.gif quicklove.PNG|Quinn and Puck Mike Chang.png|Mike and his father. Jones.png|Mercedes MikeChang1.png|Mike Iamunicorn.png Fix you.png Emma & Beiste.png Videos thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right es:Episodio:Asian F Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes